With This Ring
by POIphantomgirl
Summary: "What. Are. You. Doing?" Words Joss Carter-soon to be Joss Carter-Reese- never thought she would utter on her wedding day. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1 Drive Me Crazy

**_Here is the Careese wedding coming a lot later than I planned. Parts of this were written back in 2014, but I needed to fill in the story and up until this weekend I was drawing a blank. So I hope you like it. I had a lot of fun creating. Lots of fluff. I mean LOTS of it so be warned._** ** _J_**

 _"_ _What. Are. You. Doing?"_

Words she never thought she would utter on her wedding day. For that matter she never thought she would have another wedding day. But here she was, having finally reached the day of her second and- if she had anything to say about it- last wedding. She had promised John three weeks. Three weeks of planning, plotting, searching, and headaches just to pull off a simple, but organized wedding. If it hadn't been for Finch and her mother, Joss would have lost her mind. When John challenged her to pull this off in three weeks, she didn't know she was going to have to fight him along the way. Of course the past few weeks of stress wasn't all John's fault.

The ultimate perpetrator had been her own flesh and blood. Her son Taylor. The moment the date was set Taylor distracted John, teaching him how to be the "perfect" groom. Which meant being late to every appointment, missing out when Joss wanted her groom's opinion on matters concerning the wedding, and three weeks of the men in her life having future stepfather and stepson bonding time. It had been one headache after another. And if it weren't for Taylor being so happy and John being so absolutely clueless she would have been tempted to call the whole thing off. But Finch and her mother kept her on track while John went AWOL with her son.

But today…today was pushing it.

 _Fifteen minutes prior_

Joss felt flawless. Today she was simply Jocelyn. All feminine everything elegant and soft. With a part to the side a few curls hung beside her ears while the rest of her was pulled into a lose bun at the nape of her neck. Ditching the hoop earrings she went for long diamonds that dropped and dangled like two miniature chandeliers swinging from her earlobes. She picked up her pearl white heels admiring their grace. She was going to slay in them. She eyed her dress through the mirror, which was hanging on the back of the closed door. She was delaying putting it on, covered for the time being in a silk white robe. Joss sighed running a hand down the material as the door opened.

Her mother, with a bright smile entered stepping behind her. She looked at her through the mirror placing her hands on her arms. "Baby, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Mama." Joss reached up to cover one of her aged hands.

"I'm so happy for you." Joss watched as her mother turned giving her a once over lovingly. She patted the back of her hair, even though Joss knew not a strand was out of place. But Joss didn't resist the touch. "I didn't think this day would come for you."

"You tryna say somethin' Mom?"

"Girl you know that's not what I meant."

Joss chuckled. "Yes Mama I know."

"I was talking about your first marriage. You and Paul had the perfect wedding. You both had a good head on your shoulders. Right values. I thought it was going to last. When it didn't you took it hard. Harder than you would ever admit. You closed yourself off."

"I had a baby to raise." Joss defended.

"I know that Jocelyn. I was there with you. But when you closed yourself off it wasn't just because of Taylor. What happened with Paul really wounded you. You were my wounded baby. And you did what you've always done since you were two years old. You got up, brushed yourself off, and pressed on. There's nothing wrong with that, but you kept up a wall around your heart. I knew you avoided love because you were afraid the past would repeat itself. And you would end up alone again."

If it had been anyone else Joss would have stared them down until they cowered and doubted their words. But it was her mother talking. The woman who still could read her like a book. And she was right and had _Joss_ cowering. "I'll admit the man you finally did bring home to me was not what I expected. He's so serious, mysterious-"

"He's white." Joss threw in.

Her mother bit her lip fighting a laugh. "Yes that too. But after I saw how he looked at you, I thanked God you turned down and let every other man that came before him go. I don't know of anyone else besides you, who has so much heart or is so selfless. And he makes you happy." Her mom's lashes lowered a tear leaking out of the corner of her eye. "You deserve this. I know he'll take care of you. He loves you and Taylor. I know you know that, but he really does. You're doing the right thing. This one is going to last. Till death. You know?"

Joss nodded trying to keep the tears at bay. She fanned her face, "Mama you're not supposed to make me cry. The wedding hasn't even started yet."

"Okay. I'm done." Turning Joss gave her a hug. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Mama."

"You better get ready. Only forty minutes left."

They pulled away and Joss went to her vanity. She paused when her phone rang. John's number flashed across the screen bringing a smile to her face. "Hey John. What's up? You couldn't wait another forty minutes?"

"Do you love me?"

The smile faltered. This wasn't a sweet romantic, I-need-reassurance 'do you love me?' question. This was an I-need-you-to-remember-you-love-me-no-matter-what-even-though-I'm-doing-something-that-you're-going-to-want-to-kill-me-for-on-our-wedding-day.

Joss made herself sit down. "John. What. Are. You. Doing?"

"You didn't answer me."

"John." She warned not in the mood for their banter.

"I had a little emergency on my way to the wedding."

"Look if Taylor got you to do one more crazy thing-"

"No this time it's not Taylor."

"Then…John are you working?!" She glanced over her shoulder suddenly remembering her mom was still in the room.

"I tried to avoid it. I really did. We won't be late. The wedding will start on time."

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"I could use your help."

Her eyes closed. "You can't be serious."

"We need to make a bust and are needing all hands on deck."

Joss counted down in her head, her foot shaking. "Have Finch text me the location, I will be on my way. Oh and John if you get in a fight do _not_ get hit in the face. I repeat not _one_ bruise, not _one_ gash. I will not have our wedding pictures ruined. If you get hit you'll be sleeping alone tonight."

"I understand completely. I love you."

"Oh shut up." Joss disconnected, standing. She had to slip into something. Her mother watched her as she crossed the room rushing towards the bathroom. "I still love him. He's crazy, but I still love him." She mumbled.

"Jocelyn what-"

"Do you love your future son-in-law?"

"Yes."

"Then I suggest you pray for him."

Panic flashed in her eyes. "Is somebody trying to kill him again?"

"Not right now. But I might."


	2. Chapter 2 Who's In Charge

Joss kept her weapon low as she eased against the outside of the warehouse. She really didn't feel like getting shot at today. She was careful to keep her head away from the wall, hoping to avoid having her perfectly styled hair unsettled. She already had to punch out a woman, who insisted on blocking her path to the warehouse. Next time her boss would know better than to send an amateur to play watchdog.

"Finch where are they?" Before Finch could reply with an answer Fusco and Shaw appeared rounding the corner, weapons drawn. Joss forced herself to breathe, temporarily startled at their sudden appearance. They lowered their guns. "Where's the number?" Joss asked after catching her breath.

"They took him inside. A few guards are blocking the main door. Glasses was 'bout to give us directions to a back entrance to bust in and break him out."

Joss's brow pinched. "Where's john?"

"Playing decoy. What else?"

Joss's eyes flamed. "He went in by himself? Shaw why didn't you go with him?"

Shaw gave her a dry look. "He wanted to be macho, I wasn't going to put up a fight. Not today anyway."

Joss rolled her eyes. "Alright. You both, go get the number. I'll go back up John. You've got five minutes. As soon as you rescue him tell me. Shaw you see the number out to a safe location and meet us at the wedding. Fusco, you collect John and personally escort him to wedding, at gunpoint if necessary."

 _"_ _Detective who's calling orders here?"_ Finch questioned in her ear.

"I am Finch. Do you want to argue?" She could hear him swallow.

 _"_ _It is your show Detective. I was just checking."_

"Thank you." Joss's gaze lifted and she raised her eyebrows when Fusco and Shaw didn't move. Blinking they moved into action. Today the Bride was calling all the shots.

….

John ducked. He couldn't get hit in the face. Another fist missed his eye by an inch. He'd had enough. He already had taken down three guards. Why did this one want to put up a fight? Staying low he avoided another hit before he threw a right to his attacker. They were already pushing it for time. He needed to move this along. Pressing low he blocked a hit gripping the man's arm in the process. He twisted it, making him growl in pain. Until he pulled out a knife. John managed to grab his wrist right before the blade sliced through his neck. They struggled for a moment, eye to eye until the man blinked, his vision losing focused. John felt his grip weaken and then he slipped to the ground.

John bent down to examine him. He hadn't heard a gunshot. Finally he spotted an object sticking out of his leg. A kind of tranquilizer. He had a moment of confusion before he looked up knowingly. There she was. Armed, dangerous, and drop dead gorgeous. Her hair graciously swept off her face save for a few strains and diamond earrings dangling against her skin. He knew she had meant to take those off before joining them.

She threw him the same smirk she did when she had come to his rescue once before. Only that time she had been armed with a shotgun.

"This is new?" He called up to her from where she stood on the second floor of the warehouse referring to her choice in weapons.

"No blood. Not on my wedding day. Your mission is officially complete. Now get outta here. Shaw and Fusco have your number. He's safe. Quit while you're ahead John."

He smiled at her. "You look beautiful."

She rolled her eyes, but even from here he could see she was fighting a smile. "Don't try and suck up. Fusco has been appointed to get you to our wedding without any more delays _and_ by any means necessary. You got that John? Fusco's in charge, starting now."

Turning John watched her walk away. "Hey Wonderboy you heard her. Let's go. I wouldn't push her. She could've shot _you_ with that tranquilizer after this stunt you pulled." Fusco said as he approached gripping John's arm and pushing him along.

 _"_ _Yes Mr. Reese. Jocelyn has been very patient. Let's not test her anymore. I really want you to live long enough to see the ceremony all the way through."_

 ** _Author's Note Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Especially to those who I can't send a message to and special thanks to Lindielou for commenting on this story and some of my older ones. Seriously seeing comments on older stories is always a great surprise._**


	3. Chapter 3 Made for Me

John slipped the jacket to his tux on looking in the mirror at his reflection. He couldn't resist the smug look he found staring back at him in the glass. Not a bruise, not even a scratch. He kept his end of the detail.

"What's the verdict Taylor? How do I look?" He spread his arms turning so Taylor could get a good look.

"You really have to ask?" Taylor reached up tugging on his tie. "Mom's gonna love you. Hey John. Thanks for past few weeks. I've had a lot of fun."

"Me too. I think we drove your mom a little crazy."

"That was kind of the point."

A light laugh rumbled through John's chest. "Then I should be relieved that she still plans on going through with this."

"Of course she's going to go through with this. You think I would've tested her if I thought for one minute this would actually ruin your relationship?" Taylor gave him a look that made John feel like the real idiot. "Well I got to get going. I am the one escorting Mom in. I'll see you on the other side"

"You got it." They bumped fists before Taylor jumped in for a quick hug.

Finch, who had been standing nearby quietly, stepped forward after Taylor left. "Mr. Reese, we also should head up. The ceremony will be starting in just a few minutes. I think you will pleased with the final product. I hope you know John how happy I am for you and Jocelyn."

"Thank you Finch. Any last words of advice?"

"I don't think you need my help. You got here on your own. If you recall I disapproved of your initial infatuation with Jocelyn. You ignored my doubts."

"Harold, I hope you realize we're here partly because of you."

Finch had the audacity to look doubtful. "Please Mr. Reese, don't give me more credit than I am due. Joss saw you for who you are. You won her over by yourself."

"But you helped give me a purpose. Something to show her I was more than just a broken bum." John argued. "Evidence to prove I was on the right side. Without you giving me a job, she might not have ever known I was no longer a killer. She wouldn't have had any proof. Thank you."

"I still think you are giving me too much credit, but nevertheless you are welcome. Standing with you today will be one of the greatest honors of my life."

….

Joss gave the hem of her dress a gentle tug as she walked off the elevator. Taylor was the first to notice her and his eyes widened. Joss couldn't resist doing a turn for him so he could get the full view.

"Wow! Mom you look beautiful." Joss's smile deepened and she gave him a gentle hug before turning to Shaw, Fusco and her mother.

"I agree with the kid Carter. You're beautiful."

"Thanks Partner." Her eyes scanned Shaw in the dark blue dress. "Shaw thanks again for doing this. I owe you."

Shaw's eyes shifted before the shift stopped suddenly, as if she were halting an eye roll. "I hope you know Carter, you're the only one I'd do this for."

"You know just want to say to make me feel special." This time Shaw did roll her eyes. "You know what maid of honor's do right? Just take the bouquet when I hold John's hands."

"I got this. Trust me."

"Ok." Joss turned to give Fusco the sign to go on in as he was busy talking it up with her son and mother, but Shaw stopped her. "Hey Carter. I'm going to say this but please don't get all emotional on me." She blew out a breath as if gathering up the nerve. "Marrying you is the best thing Reese will ever do. He couldn't do any better. I would've taken him out if he picked anyone else."

Joss chuckled. "Thanks Shaw." They bumped fists. "Hey Fusco! Are they out there?"

"Yeah Carter, Wonderboy and Glasses are positioned."

"Ok. Let's go."

With a nod Fusco extended his arm to lead Joss's mom out. Her mom threw her one final glance over her shoulder before following Fusco's lead.

Joss rocked on her heels. Couldn't Fusco and her mom go any faster? Shaw hadn't even made it out yet?

She couldn't recall the last time she was so anxious. On second thought she could. However that time it had been at night. She was standing on an abandoned sidewalk looking in John's eyes as he told her she was the one he wanted to be with when he died. That confession had left her speechless, nervous, flattered, shy and scared all at once. She didn't know what to say or how to handle it. The thought of John committing his all to her was a scary thing. He would have never opened that door if he was going to just be half in.

But as hesitant as she had been then, she was now just as eager to have all of him. She wanted to be part of his life every day, every night. Whether he wanted to laugh with her, fight his guilt, be insanely overprotective, or just wanted her be a listening ear. They belonged with each other. Today proved it. What other woman would willingly help him on case without shooting him in the process?

 _You were made for me. For my kind of life._

Joss smiled as she remembered his words from months ago. He had been right. Joss had never been more convinced that she was right for a man. For _this_ man.

"Mom?" Joss was pulled from her thoughts, hearing her son's voice. "You ready?"

He had his hand held out to her. Her baby at her side, the love of her life waiting for her. This was perfect. Graciously Joss took it. "Ready."

 _Sorry for the delay on this, it's been ready, I just had a busy week and wasn't able to read through a touch up these chapters. Also the quote from John, is from one of my other stories, Reflections of the Past, and not the actual show. Thanks to all the reviews and even those who stop to read!_


	4. Chapter 4 Take this Ring

John stood center stage, his gaze focused on the door that led to the top of the building. He liked Joss and Finch's choice in location. They were up, high above any onlookers. They had an amazing view of the city, and although they were out for the world to see, they were so high up that no one would care to pay any attention. A simple train ran from where John stood at the gazebo to the door that led to the roof top. Fusco had seated Joss's mom, who looked every bit the mother of the Bride. Shaw finally made it down the aisle to join them, not looking overjoyed, but definitely not looking angry. John tilted his head stretching his neck. The ceremony was getting long and he was trying to be patient. But if Joss didn't show up in a few seconds he was charging back there to get her.

The piercing brassy sound of a saxophone broke through the air perfectly in sync with a few other members of the brass family. John's mouth quirked upward, knowing the band was here at Joss's request. She had a special love for the saxophone. They had spent several dates listening to local talent across the city that he had scouted out just to give her the pleasure of enjoying the music from the one instrument she was infatuated with. The sound of her favorite instrument could only mean that Joss was coming.

Suddenly he was on the verge of sweating. He couldn't believe he was getting married. After all these years. He not only found someone who loved him, but someone who wanted to commit to him. Someone who knew the dark secrets of his past. And instead of turning away, instead of being scared, she stayed and was willing to brace the future at his side.

Now he was gaining a wife and a son all in one day.

They all looked to the door, waiting. Taylor came into view, and then there she was. A smile that went all the way to her eyes, lighting up John's world. His vision blurred. She was the only thing in focus. Her hair was just as it had been fifteen minutes ago with the same earrings dangling around her neck. Only now she wore a simple white dress that reached to her knees. It had a halter top that exposed her beautiful honey brown arms. His fingers tingled with the longing to touch her glowing skin. Lace covered the bodice of the dress which fit perfectly to subtlety show off her shape.

She was beautiful. Her brown eyes were latched onto his. John was dumbfounded. Her eagerness overtaking her, Joss picked up her pace. John didn't stop the broad smile that filled his face when she finally reached him.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here together, to join in holy matrimony this man and this woman." Joss took John's hands. His grip was firm. He was taking her hands for life and he was never letting go. John didn't hear the next few words spoken by the preacher, until,

"We now will have words from a close friend of the bride and groom. Detective Lionel Fusco."

Fusco fiddled nervously as all eyes turned on him when he stood. He pulled out a piece of creased white paper, that couldn't get still in his hands. He glanced only briefly at it before looking John and Joss's way.

"I struggled with what to say. I'm no poet. But I think I speak on behalf of everyone here when I say how happy we are to see you two finally tie the knot and make this thing happen. I didn't think this day would come. God knows it almost didn't." There was a brief silence as they recalled how close they had come to almost losing one precious member of their team. "Reese, I want to say thanks. You helped make me a better man. I know that wasn't your intention in the beginning, but it happened along the way. And Carter, you're the best partner I ever had. I owe you a lot too. If you hadn't changed him, he wouldn't have changed me. You complete us Carter. Thanks for sticking around and putting up with this guy." He nodded towards John. "You two deserve each other. Good people need good people."

Joss didn't think it was possible for her to smile any harder. Joss's mother was sobbing. Even John did a double blink. The reverend moved on and soon they were saying their vows with John going first.

Joss swallowed when her turn came and she fought back tears. She was taking on this man's past, his present, and his future. His enemies, and his friends. And it couldn't have made her any happier.

"Do you have the rings?"

John eagerly seized the ring from Finch. Before placing it on Joss's finger he held it up for her to see. She went slightly crossed eye as she saw the inscription in the center.

 _Not Alone_

She couldn't fight the tears anymore. A small laugh escaped her lips even as the rain from her eyes started to drip. Taking John's ring from Shaw, she repeated the action, holding it up for his view.

After a moment he looked at her in surprise at finding the identical words _Not Alone_ engraved its center. The mist covered his eyes. He slipped the ring onto her finger, bringing her hand to his lips. Joss returned the favor before running her thumb over his bent fingers, her skin feeling the bump of the newly placed ring.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tugging her hand John brought her to his chest. He gripped her waist and closed the distance between them for a sweet soft kiss. Joss rested her hands against his collarbone content to stay like this. When Fusco began to whistle, Finch nervously cleared his throat, and Joss's mother's notable "Mm!" drew them both out of the moment, reminding them they had viewers. Reluctantly they pulled a part. John let her slip from his grip to hug her son, mother, Fusco for his poem and so on. His eye remained glued to her as she mingled. For now he would give her space to enjoy their moment with the people she loved. But soon, very soon he would have all to himself. Another smile came to his face as he knew he would be making good on the self-made promise before the night was up.


	5. Chapter 5 Keeping the Deal

The drive to their honeymoon suite was quick due to John's firm press against the pedal. He kept her hand firmly in his grip, resting on his leg for the duration of the trip. To Joss's surprised they pulled up to a penthouse building and not a hotel. While Joss planned the wedding, John busied himself planning where they would spend their honeymoon. They travelled to the twentieth floor giving Joss a simple view of the building from within. Part of her was convinced Finch owned the building, but she didn't bother asking John. He unlocked the door to their apartment giving it a gentle push.

"After you," he said turning to her with a smile. With a hand to the small of her back Joss walked in.

Her jaw dropped. A fire place was already running hot. Windows, larger than the ones even at John's place surrounded the long space that made up the living room. From just its size she could tell there was at least a partial upstairs somewhere in the place and other rooms she couldn't see.

Suddenly Joss stilled forgetting about the place and how grand it was. John hadn't moved from his place by the door. She could feel him watching her. She shivered when she heard him walk slowly to her. Shortly after she felt John's presence at her backside. Towering over her smaller form. He gently ran his hands up and down her exposed arms. His focus was not on the room. Joss felt butterflies in her stomach. It was just the two of them. Finally all alone. And she was his. The ring on her finger said as much. Something about it made her a little nervous. Like she was a blushing bride. But for the countless time she had to remind herself that she was in her forties and this wasn't her first time around this bend.

"So," she said straightening and moving a few feet from him. "You going to show me around this place or what?" he gave her a small smile as he came back into her personal space. Reaching up his hands framed her face and he kissed her. He pulled away several moments later. Staring into her eyes.

"Does it have an upstairs?" In answer he kiss her again. Why was she stalling? He kept the deal. Not a scratch, not a bruise. He pulled away again looking into her eyes. She wanted to groan. His face was a pool of vulnerability that made her want to melt _into_ a pool at his feet.

"John baby come on. I haven't seen this place-"He cut her off with another kiss. This one lasted longer. The self-control he had kept a firm grip on, since they started dating, was starting to slip. She was still stalling. Why she was suddenly scared? Other than old fears resurfacing.

But she knew for John every wall was down. He needed her. He needed his wife. He needed to grab this moment to know it was real and not a dream. That every hope he had had for this moment hadn't dissipated into air. But it was alive and breathing.

"I love you Joss." He whispered between kisses his voice rough with emotion. With that her defenses finally tumbled down. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist melting against him. Forgetting the view, the beautiful fire place, the unanswered questions about the building. Forgetting what tomorrow would bring, or what enemies awaited to end the happiness they had found. She focused on the man in her arms. Only on him.

"I love you too John baby… I love you too."

…

His eyelids parted open. John slowly looked around the darkened room. He shifted carefully. He peered out the window and could see the early stages of the horizon. He waited to wake up early enough to fix Joss some breakfast. So he could serve her in bed. Like a normal husband would. He looked down at the woman sound asleep in his arms. Ear resting over his heart. The very thought of leaving her side for even a few minutes to cook however was losing its appeal.

Slowly as the hours passed he was becoming convinced that this was real. Not a dream he had created. Last night hadn't gone as he planned. He intended to show her around, but when he saw her standing near the fire, still wearing her wedding gown and knowing she was his he couldn't resist her. And then when she called him "John baby," the endearment nearly drove him to his knees.

He ran his fingers down the side of her face, brushing away some of her hair. John brought her closer hearing her sigh in sleep. He kissed the top of her head. Maybe he would make breakfast for her, if he could tear himself away. But for now he would just lay here enjoying this moment for a few more hours.

…..

Joss's eyes fluttered opened catching the sunlight that streamed thought the windows. She stretched beneath the covers stirring up a scent locked in the pillows that didn't belong to her jasmine perfume. Immediately she smiled. She thought on the previous night. Her night with John. Her _husband_. She laughed holding up her hand to admire her ring. She was married.

Where was John?

She had thought she would wake up to him. Obviously he had other plans. Joss took a breath and caught a whiff of a familiar smell. Breakfast.

With a sigh she decided to freshen up. While John was away she could at least make herself decent. When she sat up a chill caught her arms that wasn't covered by the thin straps of her silk nightgown. Seeing the matching silk black robe lying at the end of the bed she slipped it on and headed to the nearby bathroom.

Coming out a few minutes later Joss wandered around the room. She still hadn't seen much of the penthouse. Picking up her discarded suitcase she went in search of a closet. When she opened the large walk-in her eyes narrowed at the sight of the full wracks. Her brow pinched and she slowly began rummaging through the hangers. They were women's clothes. Joss clenched her jaw on the verge of grabbing her gun and confronting her husband. Did he really bring her here where another woman's clothes were? Then one item caught her attention. She pulled it out. A yellow dress still flaunting the price tag. Joss recognized it instantly. It was the dress that had caught her eye in a display case a few weeks ago.

Now that she considered it all those clothes had tags. Her mouth went ajar as it became clear to her. Right then John entered the room, in a black t-shirt, pajama pants, and bare feet. His hands filled with a breakfast tray. Joss stepped away from the closet. "John what is this?"

He smirked a brow lifting. "Morning to you too."

She didn't let herself get distracted at how good he looked in the morning. His hair soft and slightly askew. "We have to talk about this?"

"About what?"

She waved at the clothes. " _This_! Who told you to buy me an entire new wardrobe?"

"Nobody." He replied carelessly.

Joss sighed wearily. "John what am I gonna do with all this?"

"Wear it."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you know how expensive this stuff is? You've seen my salary."

"You'll have time to wear it Joss. _All_ of it. Trust me. Now I'm trying to give you breakfast in bed, but in order for this to work I need you to be in the bed."

Shaking her head Joss climbed back beneath the covers. He sat down on the edge facing her and placing the tray into her lap. "You know you could spoil a girl with all this attention."

"It's been a long time since I've had someone to spoil." He place a hand on the other side of her legs. "Especially now that you actually let me do something for you."

"I'm just not used to it."

"You'll get used to it." He assured.

Joss eyed the plate making note that there was only one plate. Obviously John planned on her sharing. She blushed. "So do we really have the next two weeks to ourselves?"

"Finch promised. No interruptions unless absolutely necessary. What about Taylor? Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine. He's going to divide the time up between my mother's place and his dad's."

John nodded noticing how she still hadn't touched her food. "You know Joss you're starting to make me nervous. The food's not poisoned and I may not be a gourmet chef, but I do know my way around a kitchen. Do you not want that?"

"No-no! I want this." She kissed her teeth. "I'm just not sure I want this right now."

"Well what do you want? Whatever it is I'll get it for you." His eyes were intense. As if he couldn't stop looking at her. Memorizing the way she looked, or how her hair fell over her shoulders.

"There you go. Spoiling me again. You don't even know what I'm going to say and you're committing."

He gave the slightest shrug. "Humor me. So what do you want?"

Glancing down Joss pursed her lips to one side. Grabbing the tray she placed it on the night stand that sat next to the bed. Scooting closer Joss caressed John's face. He hadn't shaved yet and she felt the tiniest amount of stubble on his jaw. She pulled him closer while leaning in. John readily met her. After a moment Joss leaned back only a breath between them. "You. All I want," she kissed him again, "Is more of you." Her lips touched his and this time John seized the opportunity cupping her head and wrapping an arm around her waist.

It was the easiest request he could have ever fulfilled.

 _So there it is! Thanks to everyone who stuck this story out. Sorry for being a little inconsistent with updates. Had a busy week. Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
